Loving Me For Me
by mrs-stuart-turner
Summary: A songfic about Sam & Phil and their one and only love. Song is Loving Me For Me by Christina Aguilera. My first songfic, please R&R!


**Loving Me For Me**

DS Samantha Nixon walked into CID, happier than ever before. Finally, everything was going right in her life, in particular- her love life. She was now with Phil Hunter, having split from Stuart two months before. Sure, she had loved Stuart once upon a time, but after the miscarriage she had sort of fell out of love with him. She hadn't regretted her time with him; he was lovely; he just wasn't the right guy for her. And after all that happened in Romania, she knew that Phil was right for her. She sat down at her desk, and instantly her eyes went to the photo in the metal frame sitting in the corner.

_People ask if I'm in love with you_

_Cause I'm sitting here with your picture and smiling to myself_

_I'm kinda lost in my own thoughts of you_

_My heart speaks before my mind thinks through, and I blush as I say yes._

"Hey Sam." Phil came over and sat on the corner of her desk. Sam broke into a wide smile.

"Morning."

"Well, I'm not doing anything, and I can see you're not doing anything apart from smiling to yourself," Sam blushed. "So, why don't we go and get coffee?" Phil asked.

"Sounds great." Sam said. Phil gestured for her to walk ahead of him. He followed behind her.

_What a feeling of vulnerability coming over me_

_And I'm feeling weak and I can't speak_

_I can't think_

_Never thought I'd give in so willingly to a human being_

_With abilities to set me free, let me be me_

_Makes me wanna say_

"Two coffees, thanks" Sam told the canteen lady.

"Here, let me." Phil said, taking them and then placing them on a table in the corner of the canteen. They sat and sipped, both smiling like love-struck teenagers.

"I booked dinner for eight." Phil said, breaking the silence.

"Great." Sam said, laughing at her own little joke. Phil laughed as well.

"You know Sam…I love you so much. I can't believe how much I can…but I can and…" he trailed off, realizing his sentence didn't make any sense.

Sam laughed. "I love you too, Phil."

_Your lips, your eyes, your smile, your kiss_

_I must admit, it's a part of me_

_You please me, complete me, filling me like a melody_

_Your soul, your flow, your youth, your truth is simply proof_

_We were meant to be_

_But the best quality that's hookin' me is that you're loving me for me_

"We had better get back upstairs – they'll be wondering where we've got to." Sam said.

"Yeah." Phil replied. They both got upstairs, and walked to their desks. Phil shot Stuart a smug look. Sam looked up from her paperwork, staring at Phil. Phil looked up, and they both smiled and quickly put their heads back down again.

"Aww, look at them. Like love-struck teenagers." Jo said to Suzie. Suzie smiled and shook her head. Sam was still smiling to herself.

_Now people ask me why I'm in love with you_

_Well let me start by saying you got my heart by just being who you are_

_And what we got is between me and you_

_Unconditionally you're there for me_

_Undeniably you inspire me, spiritually, so sweet_

_This is meaningful, it's incredible, pleasurable, unforgettable_

_The way I feel, so sweet makes me wanna say_

Six o'clock that evening, and the relief was going out for drinks down the local pub. "Alright, what's everyone having?" Jo asked, it was her round. The relief answered her, and she came back shortly afterwards.

"Vodka martini for the lovely DS Nixon." Jo, said, passing Sam her drink.

"Thanks."

"And pints for all the blokes." Jo said, as they took their drinks off the tray Jo was holding. Phil's eyes and Sam's eyes caught each other over the rim of her glass.

_It's so amazing how something so sweet has come and rearranged my life_

_I've been kissed by destiny, oh heaven came and came and saved me. _

_An angel was placed at my feet_

_This isn't ordinary_

_He's loving me for me_

"We had better get going." Phil said, an arm around Sam's waist.

"That's not a bad idea." Jo said. The rest of them muttered goodbyes, as Sam and Phil walked out. Upon getting back to Phil's house, Sam jumped in the shower, then toweled off. She wondered out to the bedroom in search of a night-shirt, and found Phil watching her naked body. She smiled and continued her search.

_Stripped of all make-up_

_No need for fancy clothes_

_No cover ups, no push ups_

_With him, I don't have to put on a show_

_He loves every freckle, every curve_

_Every inch of my skin_

_Fulfilling me entirely_

_Taking all of me in_

_He's real , he's honest._

_He's loving me for me._


End file.
